Inheritance Of the Sage
by Luke the Healer
Summary: "With great power, Comes great Explosions" Naruto and his brother Kurama are left in their world all alone after an unexpected tragedy, fortunately for the two fate has other plans for them. Watch as they gain new powers in a oddly unexpected way. A twist in the traditional tale that will leave you Electrified. Watch out folks y'all ain't seen nothing yet.
1. Chapter 1

**One day a Lawyer goes surfing through fan fiction **

**"ehenhenhe, I'll find a none disclaimed paper on this site, and then I'll sue FANFICTION AND MAKE A FORTNE"**

**he stop when he sees a story that seems to be non disclaimed, he thinks **

**"_Inheritance of the Sage, Hmmm_" seeing cash signs,he clicks the link **

**"Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me it belongs to the people in tokyo Tv,and Kisimot, also I don't own the movie below where the quote is derived from : Take that stupid lawyer"**

**He sighs in defeat "on of these days"**

**Hey guys, my name is lukethehealer and this my first story, hope you like it: please review, review, review. Thank you sooo much for actually reading it Means a lot to me**

**Catch you on the flip side **

**Luke**

* * *

Inheritance of the Sage

Chapter 1

"Are you really going to do it?" The voice asked quietly looking intently at the man who was addressed.

"Yes"

"Are you sure you want to change their destiny's that much'"

"Yes"

"You know Hihō's (destiny) going to throw a fit right"

"Yes"

"Are you just going to keep on saying yes?"

"No"

"So, when are you heading out?"

"Soon, the time hasn't come yet"

"All right then Rikudou, can we at least finish our game of shogi then?

"Yea, Inari"

The two immortals played in silence; the only sound that echoed through the majestic palace was the clacks of the wooden playing pieces as they hit the porcelain game board as the game came to a conclusion the sage's knight's drove inari's king into a corner granting the Sage the victory.

The sage of the Six Paths looked at the shogi board thoughtfully his calm face belying his troubled spirit.

* * *

It was morning in the village of Konoha the sun was up, the birds were chirping, and babies were being named or rather Mothers were abusing their husbands about the lack of a suitable name.

"Minato-Kun…..HE'S BEAUTIFUL" Kushina gushed happily.

"I know, he has your eyes' Minato replied pride and happiness evident in his voice.

"And your nose"

"And your smile"

"Ohhh" Kushina squealed holding the child to her bosom "Minato-kun what are we going to name him"

"Let's name him after my sensei…."

"….Jiraiya Namikaze" Minato said beaming with pride and satisfaction

"No, your sensei's much too perverted to name a child after" She replied rejecting the name proposal "besides he doesn't look like a Jiraiya"

"Hmm you're right Kushina- Chan how...about...'

Ramen" He thought for a moment to himself about the name itself, Ramen. In his mind it was the perfect name for a perfect child, if you take away the meaning of food that is. But he could push past that...Ramen. That was to be his son's name! Oh, what a proud day it was for him!

Kushina face faulted "you're kidding right" Ok, maybe Ramen wasn't as grand as he thought it would be...

"Nope Ramen Namikaze I can see it now, with your face…my eyes …HE'LL BE A HEARTBREAKER" Minato Exclaimed oblivious to the foreboding atmosphere that his wife was emitting. He could practically see cloud of darkness looming close to him, threatening to strike him if he were to even utter another foul name like that.

"_Minato-Kun_" started Kushina her face an eerie mixture of rage and serenity"**you are not naming our son after your overtly large substance abuse addiction , Plus MY SON WON'T BE A HEART BREAKER,HE'LL BE A PERFECTLY GOOD GENTLEMAN, OR **_**E****L****S****E**_**."**

The child in her hand shivered with fear.

"Fine" Pouted Minato consenting to his wife's verbal lashing "but you love ramen Almost much as I do"

"Yes that is true but I'm not the one naming our son now you'll get one more shot try again" Kushina said exasperated tired of dealing with her troublesome husband.

Minato's face scrunched up in fervent concentration as he tried to think of a name.

"_A name A name A name How hard can this be Hmm Sauske Noo he doesn't look like a Sauske, Hmmm kakashi noo then he'll probably walk around reading __**those**__ books hhmm this is harder than I thought curse me for procrastinating ARGGGHHH what to name my Son. I wonder how Sarutobi-Sensei did it?"_

...

...

...

"I'VE GOT IT" exclaimed Minato, jumping up as the proverbial light bulb lit up.

"_Naruto_ let's name him _Naruto"_

"you wish to name our son after a Condiment that goes on Ramen" Kushina's face was unreadable but even in his excited state Minato could see the already obvious clouds of darkness intensify as her rage reached the boiling point.

"Noooo from the hero in Jiraiya's book"

"_Icha Icha_?" Kushina asked the cloud of darkness now becoming a tangible thing.

In years to come Minato would swear that he saw the Shinigami standing behind his wife grinning at him in a ghastly fashion, for the first time in a long time Minato understood why his wife was nicknamed the _Red Hot_-Blooded _Habanero_.

"**YOU WANT TO NAME MY SON AFTER THE CHARACTER IN AN EROTIC NOVEL**"

Minato quickly explained his reasoning as to why he chose the name "No, from the book _The Tale Of An Utterly Gusty Ninja, _the only book he wrote that wasn't porn" he continued his voice dropping as he realized just how many screws his sensei had loose.

"_Besides this way_" he thought to himself chuckling inwardly "_I'm getting the best of both worlds I get to honor my sensei and fulfill my promise to my favorite food, it's a Win-Win situation"_

Minato couldn't help but remember the day he made the fateful promise.

(Ironically he could remember his promise to food, but couldn't remember his wife's birthday without provocation a fact that his spouse as not too happy about but that's for another day.)

Kushina's face was thoughtful as she calmed down

"Oh that _one_ Minato-kun that's a beautiful name" Putting provocation of the word one.

"_Only clean book that damn pervert wrote, though I would have rather name him something majestic like Sora or Raiden ehh whatever it's our first child he deserves to name him, besides Naruto is a good name he ends up saving the world in the book"._

As the blonde Hokage leaned in to kiss his wife, the door slammed open and a cloaked individual with an orange spiraled mask waltzed in.

"Why Hello Hokage-sama, I'm here to take the Kyuubi from you lovely rosy haired wife, do you mind handing it over _**Please**_?

…

…

…

Minato and Kushina both looked at the intruder puzzled

* * *

Minato broke the ice first

"Who the hell are you and why in god's name would she hand it over"

"well I'm Tobi and Because I asked nicely and I said _please_ my mother told me if you say please you can get what you want well she did before I killed her and if you don't I'll have to kill you" he replied in an merry tone that didn't match his malicious words

Both intruder and intruded look at each other the tension accumulating to theatrical proportions, Tobi moved his finger, and Minato attacked throwing his kunai at the cloaked individual. Tobi jumped back dodging the kunai but unfortunately for him the projectiles thrown were Hiraishin kunai. Minato teleported to the kunai's location and began bombarding the masked man with an assortment of Jutsu. Sadly none of Minato's attacks seemed to work as they all passed through him harmlessly. Minato jumped back and tried again, he pulled out a sealing scroll and unsealed it bring out a bag of shuriken, taking some out; he threw them again the weapons passed through effortlessly.

Minato thought to himself wondering if Tobi too specialized too in space/ time attacks, those shuriken were homing, receiving a signal form the Hiraishin Kunai that he had placed on Tobi during the encounter they never missed.

"_His fighting style is too synchronized to be a Taijutsu expert, too deliberate to be a Ninjutsu, and too flamboyant to be a Ninjutsu expert, and the fact that my attacks faze through him tells me something perhaps there's a time limit of some sort hmm perhaps it's time to unveil my greatest attack._

Minato jumped back as the man then began to attack him with a hail of complex taijutsu and Ninjutsu attacks that kept the blonde Hokage on his feet. He then jumped back dodging the ruthless hail of attacks, noticing an opening he took the chance ducking underneath the stream of fire sent by Tobi he began forming chakra in his hand and attacked him with the

_**RASENGAN **_

Clearing the large room at insane speeds he slammed the orb of pure destruction into the man. Half expecting it to go through he watched in amazement as the attack hit and Tobi fell on in knee, fully deciding to teach this Tobi person a lesson before he sent him to IT (interrogation and Torture) he continued his attack realizing that his earlier prediction was correct.

As Minato continued his assault upon Tobi the masked man's eyes changed from black to red forming a three tomoe Sharingan which began to spin at an alarming rate forming a unusual shape Minato recognized it as the mangekyou sharingan the sharingan's evolved form which then began to glow and spin,

"**AAAAUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHH!"**

Minato heard his wife scream out in pain.

Turning around he say that on his wife's stomach the seal which had already been taken cared of had resurfaced and was beginning to unravel itself forming a hole from which malicious intent began to fill the room.

Thinking fast Minato teleported to his wife where he then whispered word of comfort and began efforts to repair the seal to which she grabbed his hand and shouted desperately

"**Get My Son out of here"**

* * *

Minato looked at his wife but her gaze left no room for argument.

He teleported to the Hokage's mansion opening the door and running inside he ran upstairs opened the door to the master bedroom walked putting his son in the crib which they had already been bought looking at son he said

"Well Naruto ,welcome Home, now I'll be right back I have to go save mommy"

Naruto only response was to gurgle and reach for his father smiling minato gave a pacifier the child, which the blonde baby sucked and put itself to sleep

He then did the hand seal that activated the Hiraishin Jutsu and in an instant he arrived at the scene.

Chaos had begun.

In the time it took him to take his son home and put him in the crib, give him a pacifier and make sure he was asleep. The sinister intruder had succeeded in undoing the seal placed upon Kushina and had allowed the Kyuubi to begin its annihilation of Konoha.

He though to his wife who laid dying and his village which was burning but hope remained he watched as the ninja instead of battling the Kyuubi they created an army shadow clones that went door to door evacuating civilians and ninja of genin rank were being dragged as they refused to leave all believing they were ready to face the beast but the problem still remained the beast was under the control of the sharingan if he unraveled the seal placed on the Kyuubi it would use higher attacks on the village causing more problems as of now the mass of sentient chakra was only rampaging, stomping on empty buildings but if it were to be released the problems could prove to be cataclysmic in loss of lives and infrastructure.

His mind raced searching for a solution.

He could think of only one solution but the cost was immense

* * *

Teleporting to his home, he grabbed the now sleeping Naruto from his crib ran to his workshop and picked up the scroll that contained the dead reaper seal that would seal his son's and his own fate. His hands full he pushed with his mind and in an instant he was back in the site.

He summoned a toad which seemed to have a scroll attached to itself

"Minato are you sure you want to do this" It said somberly

"Yes, I must Gerotora" he replied

The toad looked Minato then with a shake the scroll opened showing an incredibly complex Fūinjutsu equation. Channeling Chakra to each of his fingertips he Placed his hand on the scroll and in a loud voice Yelled

"_**Eight Trigrams Sealing Style**__**"**_

Summoning the pedestal needed for the sealing he placed his son on the bed and began the hand signs tears leaking from his eyes he thought of all the things that he was yet to make with his son. His first words, his first steps, his first day of the Academy, His graduation, his team placement, his first mission. Minato wept bitterly as he thought of all the things he would miss. He continued the hand signs one movement from sealing his fate when a voice called out to him

"You know" the voice rang out in the clearing "sacrificing you son and yourself to stop a raging beast isn't as fun as it sounds"

* * *

Minato froze in place his hand falling slowly to his side as he turned around to meet the person who had dared interrupted him.

In front of him stood a tall man who looked to be in his thirties with a lean sinewy build dressed in a white cloak with a high collar with ying-yang designs tailored across the base, a white inner shirt, Shinobi pants and the traditional tape around the ankles with weathered sandals that signified a traveler. His face was light brown with white hair that fell past his neck two spikes came from his hair giving it the appearance of horns. He carried with him a monk's rod on his right hand his face was jovial it spoke of a man who loved life and could joke around, laughter wrinkles adored his face yet they made him look younger but the most distinguishing feature of the man was his Eyes concentric eyes of lore that signified only one person.

"Y-You're The Sage of the six paths" Minato breathed out

"Yes I am" he as a smile formed on his face

"The one who brought Ninjutsu to the ninja world"

"Yes, I did" his smile now growing into a wider grin

"The one who-"

"Yes I know I did now stop listing out all my accomplishments like a star struck child" he said laughing but then suddenly the mirth left his face and he became serious

He looked right at Minato his eyes burrowing into him

"In my travels I have watched you and your family and in each reality and in each universe the same things happens because of this I have come to a conclusion. Minato-Chan if you sacrifice your life to turn Naruto into a Jinchuuriki how do you think your village would react in regards to you son?"

Minato face was shocked by the man's question "Like a hero of course I believe in the People of Konoha"

"Well Minato-Chan I am sorry to inform you they won't in all the universes where you and your wife are dead, Naruto is the village pariah, The most hated one, he is looked upon as the Kyuubi instead of the vessel it has made me very sad and proud to watch him struggle up to become someone great So in that case I will give you and your son a gift, I need am in need of an heir someone to take over the duties as the sage of the six Paths and you want to stay alive So I want to give your son the Rinnegan and to your family a gift.

"What is your Response Minato-Chan" asked the sage

Minato's face was discerning as he wondered how it would affect his son's life eventually he came to a conclusion

"I will allow you to give your gifts as long as you do not change my son's personality in anyway" he replied narrowing his eyes

"Good" answered the sage grinning "and of course I won't change your son's mind I wouldn't dream of it but I will change his physiology to accommodate the new power for he's going to be giving eons of power and wisdom"

"Is it a good idea to give a child that much power and knowledge?"

"His power will be unlocked in a way similar to the sharingan and as for the knowledge, it will be in doses, he'll feel a pleasant sensation and then _voila_ the knowledge's there

"Minato please hand me your son" the sage asked kindly

Minato bent down and picked up the babe from the pedestal and handed him to the sage

"Thank you" said the sage to which Minato simply nodded

With the baby in his hand the sage began his work, He concentrated and a glowing translucent ball of energy formed and all became silent the only sound in the empty village was the Kyuubi thrashing as Tobi had not yet noticed the lack of individuals instead focusing on the Jounin who were hitting the Kyuubi with long ranged attacks

Minato watched in amazement as he son was engulfed in a glowing orb as the light faded away into Naruto he noticed drastic differences.

His son's once blonde hair had taken on a Sky blue color matching his eyes, for a brief moment the Rinnegan Flashed in the babe's eyes and disappeared.

The sage examined his handwork while blowing raspberries into the stomach of the child.

The sage looked at Minato and smiled "Ok your son is officially the heir to the sage of the Six Paths"

Minato looked at his child and Exploded "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS WE HAD AN AGREEMENT, WHY IS MY SON'S HAIR BLUE"

The sage replied calmly "It's a symbol of Baransu to shijima, goddess of balance and serenity, to give your son the power and knowledge I had to use her powers and the blue is a catalyst to the gift or else the force would have killed him."

Minato looked thoughtful for a moment then he spoke

"Alright that makes sense, so what about other gift" he asked as Kushina made her way to him stumbling across the grass

* * *

"**Minato Minato**" she yelled "**Where is our so-**" she stopped as she noticed a stranger was holding her child and anger that only a mother can possess when seeing their child in danger rose up, but Minato had already planned on her anger and he grabbed her just before she could hit the man.

Placing a restraining seal on her, Minato whispered to her all the things that had happened since he left and he watched as her face flew threw a myriad of emotions, from anger, hopelessness, and finally gratitude. Realizing that the danger was past Minato unsealed her.

"YOU TRIED TO TURN MY BABY INTO A JINCHURIKI, ARE YOU INSANE! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING" yelled Kushina as she hit her husband over the head to which he only curled into a ball and took it ,knowing that it was bound to happen.

"I was trying to save the village" he replied meekly

"An _empty _village" she retorted "that can always be rebuilt"

"I don't even want to-"she tried to continue but was cut off by her coughs as her injures caught up to her

The sage looked at her and stated

"Your injuries are going to kill you, may I be of assistance" he asked

Kushina only nodded while Minato looked on in awe as the sage healed Kushina with a touch of a finger and put her to sleep, his only thought was.

"_In a few years, my __**son**__ will be able to do that" _

He couldn't stop a grin from appearing on his face

The sage got up from his kneeled position turned around and looked at the still rampaging Kyuubi and said

"It looks like I need to take care of a few technicalities."

Turned back he said to Minato" Don't blink, you might just miss me get rid of your worst nightmare"

As he said these words his face hardened and he looked directly at Tobi and smirked ruefully, from that action alone Minato understood why this man was considered the most powerful force to ever walk the earth.

* * *

Omake: Naming the sage

Eons ago, the first time the sage came to heaven

The sage stood quietly, staring down the Kami as they looked at him with annoyance.

"Soo, Ummm Ichiro, Now that you're Here, you know in _heaven_ you have to have a Kami name. Something that describes you," Amaterasu paused looking around at the other Kami's who looked at her, their eyes darting back and forth nervously. "We the Kami council" (a cough was heard "Lies") she rolled her eyes and begun again "_**We**_ the Kami council have decided upon your name for you"

Ichiro looked at her, Annoyance flashed in his eyes

"...and what have you chosen" he asked

"Amaterasu Jr" She said Pride fully

The sage looked at with an eyebrow raised

"Look, let me explain something to you. I'm not Amaterasu. You're Amaterasu. I'm the Sage. So that's what you call me. That, or His Sagieness … Sager … or El Sagerino, if, you know, you're not into the whole brevity thing."

"Well, I'm calling you Amaterasu Jr" She said defiantly

The sage looked at her blankly

"Do whatever you want Mom. I'm out, bye Dad" and with that said he flashed away

Amaterasu looked at her husband irritated, and hit him on the shoulder

"Why didn't you say anything" she whined

He simply looked at her

"Amaterasu Jr, Really, Really"

She crossed her hand slid down into her throne, and mumbled "I thought it was fine"

Snickers were heard from the rest of the council

* * *

**Hey guys It me again thank, now please take 30 seconds and click the button below and write a review. Seriously we writers thrive off this stuff **

**Also A sneak peek at the third chapter for the guy who figures which movie a line in the omake is derived from"**

**Again please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto

**Hey guys it's Luke and as promised here the Next chapter Please Read and Review  
**

**as always catch you on the flip side**

* * *

Inheritance of the Sage

Chapter 2

"_**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHA"**_Came the shattered laughter of Tobi as his voice resounded across Konoha, he watched in utter glee as the beast controlled by him rampaged destroying buildings and homes.

"_The death of the Shinobi system, ending the vile parasites that are ninja .when they're all dead and all their villages are gone there will be no one left to oppose and the earth will bow before the might of all that is me. With these eyes I will burn down the world and build a new one from the ashes."_

He couldn't help but let out another round of crazed laughter as he thought of all the plans that were coming to fruition.

In his demented state, He failed to notice that the air becoming very cold, His mind didn't take note of the storm clouds; the once dark, clear night of Konoha had turned into a thick, murky, concoction of clouds layered with the sound of thunder and drizzled with lightning.

Tobi didn't notice anything until the loud boom of thunder startled him from his thoughts. He noticed that a man had appeared in front of him, seemingly out of thin air

The man looked at him and spoke

"Tobi uchiha,Son of Madara Uchiha,Born when your father left this very village in search of redemption ,he left you here in hope that you would not walk down the same path he himself had ventured , Instead you grew darker and experimented with forbidden Kinjustsu, you began to explore things Mikaboshi himself wouldn't dare touch. You made deals with daemons and powers unspoken" He spat out the venomously

Tobi looked at the man floating in midair and began to talk"I do not know, how you have found my history and who I am and to tell you the truth I do not care, but what gives you the gall to insult, I, Uchiha Tobi is something I do not understand, if nothing but for that insult you will die"

And with that he ordered the Kyuubi to attack which spewed out a torrent of flames, aimed directly at the sage. However the sage would not be undaunted, with a wave of his hand he opened a dimensional rift underneath the Kyuubi was sucked inside dropping Tobi on the ground.

The individual floated down and walked directly in front of Tobi, Tobi looked directly into his eyes, what he saw turned his blood cold.

Instead of the piercing brown eyes that the stranger had possessed, in its place were two light green eyes with concentric circle around its pupils,

Eyes, which spoke of only one man.

Tobi backed away in fear, in all his dealings with the ethereal powers, they had all warned him of one man, one man whose true name was so feared that he had been given an iconic moniker, the one which was said to have tamed and divided the Jubi, the creator of Ninjutsu.

_**THE SAGE OF THE SIX PATHS**_

Tobi refusing to give up, wrenched off his orange spiraled mask, his sharingan's blazed changing from the three tome stage into the mangekyou into something new. His red symbol eyes turned black and three red dots appeared in them. Tobi cackled madly all previous fear and inhibition gone as dark charka erupt from he shouted out to the sage

"Even you can't touch me now, _Oh Great One, _see what happens when a mortal makes a 1,000 daemons" and with a yell he summoned his champion

"_**Susanoo" **_

From the ground a skeletal entity erupted, which began to form muscles and skin, until finally the figure resembled a Japanese samurai skin began to blaze with black flames as Tobi yelled in defiance and leapt.

The sage watched as the attacked approached him, yet he simply stood there undaunted by the blazing apparition of _chakra _was in front of him. In one swift motion the sage raised up his hand, Tobi could only watch in horror and dismay as the sage of the six paths began to draw the chakra away from the specter until finally, Susanoo was gone.

Tobi fell to his knees in defeat as his ace was sucked away, with a final burst of chakra he looked the sage right in his eyes and muttered

"_**Tsukuyomi"**_

* * *

Mindscape 

The world shifted and the dark skies of Konoha turned into a background of red and black unknown abode.

"This is my world" Tobi smiled maliciously "and for the next 72 hours, you ….are….. mine"

The sage said nothing as the chains wrapped nor did he move an inch when the weapons appeared in the air and pointed directly at him.

"The Tsukuyomi is an unbreakable genjutsu, _**nothing**_ can escape it as unlike other genjutsu, which enter through one sense, Tsukuyomi attacks all you sense and makes your body believe what it sees are real"

The Rikudou sennin looked at smiled maliciously

"No Tobi, welcome to my world"

With those words that world shifted and changed more detailed appearance as white clouds and a blue sky replaced the previous red and black skies, green grass appeared until finally the gloomy setting changed revealing a beautiful valley.

"Do you plan to torture me with _kindness_" Tobi mocked as he took inspection the new look.

"No, I plan to torture you with a nice background for me to look at while scream" the sage answered as he brought his right hand up, clenched it. Responding to his commands, chains shout up from the ground and held Tobi in place as a slab of thick concrete erupted also. The chains and the slab lined up and the weapons that hovered in the air shot forward and stabbed Tobi.

"1 Minute and 24 second down, 71 hours, 59 minutes and 36 seconds to go" The sage said as his wicked smile remerged.

* * *

Battle Valley

Tobi fell down on all fours as he coughed out blood; his eyes were wide as he refused to believe that his own technique was turned against him. He heard the rustle of grass, raised his head and saw the sage walking towards him slowly, taking every stride with purpose.

"Kill me quickly" he said defiantly

"Kill you?" asked the sage with a wicked smile "No I have don't have any intention of killing you"

Tobi couldn't help but scoff

"Are you too much of a weakling to do finish the job"

The sage looked at him passively as he allowed to Tobi continue on with his rant

"You are the very thing I despise in this Shinobi system, ninjas who are too afraid to kill, believing in principles like justice and equality. THAT'S NOT WHAT A SHINOBI SYSTEM IS SUPPOSED TO BE, NINJAS ARE RUTHLESS CUNNING KILLING MACHINES WITHOUT ANY EMOTION, YOU ARE A COWARD!"

Finishing his outburst, he spat at the sages feet.

"If that is the case then fine, I am a coward for believing that all like is precious" the sage rebuked "but even I, a coward knows when someone has crossed the point of redemption"

With those final words the Sage of the Six Paths brought his hand together and with a wrenching motion, a rift in the air appeared. The sage kicked Tobi in and sealed the rift.

* * *

Inside the Rift

Tobi fell through the rift and fell on the flat ground picking himself up he looked around. What he saw froze him in place. In the dimension were all the people he had ever killed and every person he had a hand in slaying.

He felt their pain, their Sadness, their anger

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks he gazed around, seeing all the countless deaths he had been a part of, unable to take the grief

His screams weren't heard as his mind shattered

* * *

Konoha

It was deathly still, not even the wind dared to rustle as everything stood in awe of the power of the sage, suddenly a cricket chirped and the entire valley was filled with sound of cheers.

Unknown to the sage, Minato had gathered all the Jounin in an endeavor to assist him, the Chunin had followed with dreams of fame and conquest, which of course led the genin follow grumbling about being more than powerful enough to take out the enemy whose strength they found exaggerated. As a result the sudden movement of all the ninja forces resulted in the movement of the civilians who were under their protection, so as a result the entire village was in attendance to see the defeat of Tobi.

The sage looked on and tried to look modest saying.

"No, please don't thank me I'm just a humble traveler"

But minato wouldn't let the sage go without his glory, as he yelled out to the villagers

"DON'T LET HIM DECEIVE YOU ,THIS MAN IS THE SAGE OF THE SIX PATHS"

For the second time that day all was silent. The villager looked at him with wide eyes and fell on their knees, paying homage to the sage. However the sage ran up to an elderly woman, signifying to the crowd also and ushered her to her feet, and proclaimed.

"Please do not kneel; I am not one of the stuffy Gods"

But he was ignored as they stayed on their knees bowing down before the Sage. The sage continued to plead with them to get up, until finally they reciprocated and arose from their knees, realizing that the sage was a humble man they quickly crowded around him and began to flood him with question and comments.

The sage overwhelmed tried to answer as many as possible, until he noticed one woman who stood away from the. She wore a green fitting kimono which covered most of her body as a result the sage couldn't help but notice her _gifted_ figure. He walked up to her and asked.

"What is your name?"

"Nonao" She replied sniffling back tears

"What's wrong?"

The woman looked the sage with wide eyes and mumbled

"Nothing, my lord"

The sage put a hand on the woman's shoulder and pushed the subject

"Please tell me" He asked in a gentle tone

The woman looked up into the sage's deep brown eyes and felt her troubles melting away, grabbing on to the sages shirt she began to cry bitterly into his clothes and tell her story.

"My great great grandfather's clan came to Konoha with the first Hokage he first had the idea of a Shinobi village, together the other clans smaller clans and major clans the Uchiha and Senju clan. They built this village to what it is today, my grandfather and his people put a lot of blood, tears, and sweat into this village but it seems they weren't meant to enjoy the rewards of their actions. As most of my relatives dies in the last Great War and now the village is destroyed" She said as she looked at the heaping aftermath that the Kyuubi rampage.

The sage's face was thoughtful

"I might just be able to help with your problem"

He closed his eyes and concentrated as his chakra changed from its telltale blue to a light green shade, bringing his hands together and clasped them and yelled out in a loud voice.

"_**Wood style; Four Pillar House Technique; Reincarnation**_ "

The destroyed homes began to glow in a soft green light and with everyone watching in utter amazement the house repaired themselves, complete with all the lost material.

The citizens of Konoha were in a loss of words as they all marveled how a man who possessed an infinite amount of power could be that humble and caring. As a result of all their adoration, he missed nonaos's reverential gaze and heated face…

* * *

Two weeks later

The sage spent a week in the village fixing problems and aliments, giving advice and being an all-around Good Samaritan, but before he left he had something to give to Minato.

The sage walked up to the Hokage's building with a bundle in his arms ,opened the door and walked in, he was going into corridor that led to Minato's room when a voice called out to him.

"_You_ _can't go in there_"

He turned around and saw an exotic woman, who he believed to the secretary; she wore a white; low cut blouse that exposed her cleavage, and wore thin rimmed glasses on her face, which at that time was wearing an expression of stern rebuke.

"…..but I'm the Rikudou sennin" the sage countered with a flat tone

"I don't care if you are _Amaterasu _herself, you're **not** getting in without an _**appointment**_' she said defiantly a dark aura shadowing her

The sage looked at her a bemused smirk on his face and snapped his finger, suddenly the door was open and the sage was sitting in the chair in front of minato. The secretary looked around searching for the wayward sage, spotting him inside the room she barged in.

"Hey, Sage man, I could have sworn **I told ****your****butt****to****get****a****damn ****appointment**…..Now I don't appreciate you doing all that fancy mumbo-jumbo and getting past me now you will go out there and fill out an appointment sheet" snarled the secretary

Minato stifled laughter as he watched the sage's expression. Fearing for the worst, particularly on the sage's wellbeing, he quickly diffused the situation.

"Noo its fine Ziya, he had an appointment I just …..Forgot to write it in the log"

A deep blush crept on Ziya's face and hastily sputtered out apologies, she raced out the door but before she left the sage's voice called out

"Would you mind getting me some tea Ziya-Chan?"

Ziya nodded and reddened at the sage's use of familiarity with her.

The Sage and the Hokage both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Ziya returned with a hot teacup of green tea for three. Minato looked at her puzzled

"Why three"

"Kushina-Sama is here" she replied plainly, humiliation long discarded and went for the

"**OHHHHH MINATO-KUNNNNN**" Kushina called out in a singsong voice from outside the door "**Mama's felling a feisty and decided to start this party early**."

She slammed open the door and to her complete embarrassment, Minato perverted fantasies, and the sages lack of words; Kushina was dressed in a sensual red skimpy outfit that accented her curves and maximized an already impressive cleavage.

"Awwwwkkkwwaaaarrrrd"

Kushina turned on a dime and left the room, the occupants of said room were still in shock when she came back five minutes later dressed in more modest attire.

"Say Ichiro (During the two weeks the sage had told them his name), what are you doing here"

She asked shaking everyone out of their stupor; Ziya sent clandestine heated glances at Kushina as she meandered out the room. Minato blushed as his mind replayed him all the imaga-err I mean Minato looked ahead having perfect clean thoughts. Ichiro simply coughed and shuffled the bundle in hands.

"Well Kushina its good you're here as I was just about to ask him to call for you. Now Minato before I leave I need to give your family the gift I promised"

Saying this he handed the bundle to Kushina.

She accepted with a puzzled expression she accepted the gift and removed the lined warping and saw a baby.

A baby boy with striking red hear that resembled her own, he opened her eyes and saw Minato's twinkling reflected there, here heart melted as she saw the child and couldn't help but see herself and her husband in him.

Kushina still puzzled asked looking at the sage

"Whose child is this?"

"Yours"

He answer simply

Kushina looked at Minato who had gotten out of his chair and was standing there next to his wife.

The sage notice their puzzled expressions, he sighed and stated

"You're going to _need_ to sit down for this we're going to be here a while"

Obeying his order they sat in the couch and Ichiro say on the table directly opposite them his body facing them.

Chuckling he began his explanation with a wave of his hand the room disappeared and they were watching from above the past.

"A long long long time ago, there was a daemon so feared, so powerful that even the gods themselves couldn't defeat it. All hope seemed to be lost as the daemon continued its destruction of earth, until one the gods came upon a realization. To defeat the daemon and bring peace back to the world, they had to unite their powers; but this act went against the ordinance set by amaterasu it stated that no more than 2 gods could dabble in the affairs of man. In an act to get around her own command, she ordered all the gods to put a portion of their powers a catalyst. That catalyst was the Rinnegan, and I was destined to harness its great power. Its took me many years and many teachers, the most memorable was a certain Anng, an Avatar whose sole responsibly was to maintain the balance of the world, Finally I was ready to face the beast. For forty nights and forty day, I finally came out victorious" He said as the view of his experiences were shown, He continued saying

"Realizing that there was no way to maintain this peace, I sealed the Jubi into myself, separating its conciseness and chakra from the body, which evaporated away due to the lack of residence. Spurred on by my curiosity I sought to learn more about the Beast that shared my body with me what I found out would change the course of humanity forever. I learnt from the Jubi who turned out to be quite intelligent along with a human form that _she_ was a force of nature older then than gods themselves. It washer job to bring back humility and fear into both the humans and the gods as we had overstepped our boundaries. Eventually we developed a close friendship and I began to rely up her for advice and counsel and well as someone to listen to my problems, but sadly" his voice dropped to a low whisper as he spoke of her

"her conciseness faded into the abyss and she was lost to me forever, the only thing left was her chakra, from it I created the nine bijuu who I named; Shukaku, Matabi, Isobi, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki And Kurama." He finished, the twilight sun gleaming though the window casting a golden light on the sitting sage.

"So what you are saying is that this child is a Tailed beast" Minato said catching on, Kushina remained silent her bangs shadowing her face.

"The bijuu aren't evil, just a product of their environment. When I first divided their chakra they were simply like children, they knew no difference between right and wrong, but the humans of that time treated them like the demons they were not" the sage lectured a sad smile on his face

Kushina looked at the child in her arms and smiled a sincere smile

"I was a Jinchuuriki; I know the stares, the words, and the pain one goes through holding a tailed beast" she paused, took a deep breath and continued " but I know even more the pain the tailed beasts themselves go through, I've never told anybody this but Kurama told me his name a long time ago, and ever since I first met him when I was a 16 ,Kurama has always been like the _son_ I never had" she smiled once more tears falling from her eyes "I'll always miss the banter and conversation we had, but Ichiro" she paused and looked the sage directly in his light brown eyes "you've given me something more, you've given Kurama to me as my son, Thank you" she finished as she hugged him tears falling from her eyes even though she was happy, who smiled and hugged her back.

Minato too sat and stared at his wife as tears too fell from his eyes.

"I believe it's not needed to say, that we'll _adopt_ Kurama into our family"

The sage looked at minato blankly

"Adopt, No No No, Minato, Kushina" he said pointedly looking at them pointedly "Kurama is your biological son"

They both stared at him with a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean, _biological_ son" Minato asked

The sage took a deep breath

"When I made Kurama's body, I use your bodies DNA sequence, so technically this is your child you just never had sex or went through the nine months of pregnancy"

They were both speechless.

Kushina was ecstatic that her friend and surrogate son was not her real son in all the ways in mattered to everybody, she looked at the child in her hand and said quietly

"Kurama, I know you don't understand me but this is Kushina, Your mother" Kurama's eyes slowly opened and he looked at Kushina with his stunning blue eyes as if he understood." I've made this promise now I'll always love you, no matter what, you and Naruto will always be my red and silver babies"

Ichiro and Minato both smiled hearing her promise.

* * *

Two days later

After many, heartfelt goodbyes, promises of return and a special private goodbye to Nonao, who had bumped into him later and they began friendship, the Sage made his way to the village gates.

Ichiro turned around and saw an uplifting sight. The entire village of Konoha had all come out to see him off, He waved farewell them and began to float up. They all looked up in marvel and awe as the sun shone through his cloak and hair giving him and appearance of an ascending angel and with a smile and a casual goodbye; he shot up into the air.

The crowd watched in silence as the Sage of the six paths grew smaller until he finally disappeared.

* * *

**Omake(Parody); The Sage comes for dinner**

"Sage-San, would like to come for dinnuer"

The sage looked blankly down at the child "Ummm, Ok"

The young boy was ecstatic, running back to his mother who at this time was talking to another lady at this time (ironically they were talking about a certain sage), grabbing is mother's hand he sought his mother's attention.

"Katone! Katone! Katone! Katone! Katone! Katone! OKa-San! OKa-San! OKa-Chan! Ka-Chan! Ka-Chan! Ka-Chan! Ka-Chan! Ka-Chan! Kaa! Kaa! Kaa! Kaa! okaa! okaa! okaa! okaa! Haha! Haha! Hahaoya! Hahaoya! Hahaoya!

"WHAT!" she shouted exasperated

"The sage is coming for dinner "He said quietly before running off

The mother stared blankly at the spot where her son had occupied, before yelling.

"Oh Kami Sweet Kami, the _Sage_**, THE SAGE OF THE FREAKING SIX PATHS**, is coming to dinner, at my house, **Mine**, Ha! take the Midori, WOOT"

After which she promptly fainted.

On the other side of the valley, Ichiro and everyone else was had massive sweat drops falling down their faces, while the same thought echoed through their minds

"_Apparently_, the sage is coming for dinner"

Omake End

* * *

**yo, its Luke **

**Hope you like it, Please R&R **

**Hey Jacks 3**


	3. I'm sorry

Hello dear Readers

I am sorry, so sorry, Can you ever forgive me (cries gai like tears)

It has been brought to my attention that my umm well my punctuation sucks. I am uber sorry for those of you who have read e7cg13's story and were put off by it I am sooo sorry. I am a freshman, no im not trying to make excuses (sniff sniff) , but please bear with me. I have actually got an amazing beta who I just recently found. Teehee she actually writes too so go check out her stuff too. Shes the reviewer who sounds like a beta. NOW SPEAKING OF REVIEWS I AM DISAPPOINTED NO I WAS NOT EXPECTING A LOT YOU KNOW NOT LIKE HUNDRED OR THOUSANDS MAY FIVE OR SEVEN PER STORY I MEAN YALL ADDED ME TO YOUR FAVS AND STORY ALERTS SO YOU MUST HAVE SOME KIND OF ABRUPT INTEREST IN IT. PLEASE REVIEW I'M ON MY KNEES WITH TEARS AND NO THEY'RE NOT FAKE ANIME STYLE EITHER. On another note I will be updating once every 10 days during this summer, the quality should go up and so should the feel of the story.

DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!

Poll: I am at a loss so for you readers or new readers tell me. Should I make Kurama a pouty, eccentric boy Naruto like, Moody gloomy sauske like or smart cool and collected shikimaru or OCC and make him A playboy guy whose suave with the ladies. So readers that's 1,2, 3, 4. Not that whatever you pick Naruto will exhibit similar qualities.

Ja ne

Luke

PS

I love you all so much and i am very sorry for the quality so far.

PSS

Thank you for reading my ramble

PSSS

I'm done

PSSSS

Seriously there's no more

PSSSSS

I love you too but really I'm done


End file.
